Pleasure and Work Don't Mix
by twoforonedeal
Summary: AU - Working at a bar wasn't on Rachel's plans, but with a growing tuition, she needed the money and the job. Would she stay at the bar, even if it meant she had to work alongside the biggest player on campus? Friendships: Pezberry, Pieberry, Pinn. May contain some Brittana.
1. Chapter 1 - First Day on the Job

**Disclaimer: The following characters and Glee belong to FOX. We are simply borrowing them for your entertainment :)**

**- Jen & Carolina**

* * *

She wasn't cut out for this sort of job. Rachel Berry... working at a bar? She cringed at the idea, shaking her head as she sat at the table across from Santana Lopez.

"What's the matter, Berry? Are you scared or something? It's just a bar."

She winced, getting up out of her chair and getting a glass of water. "It's not like you have to give anyone a lap dance," she added with a smirk.

Rachel sat still in her chair, contemplating her decision. Being a student at NYU was not cheap. She loved the city, even though some of the streets smelled like burnt hot dogs and wet paint. But she was no millionaire, and she didn't expect her fathers to pay for all of her college tuition.

The brunette sighed, running a hand through her hair. Santana finally turned, looking at her friend. While Santana could be extremely judgmental, she was honest. Most of the time, she was almost _too_ honest, but in the end it guided Rachel away from some very unwise decisions.

"Fine. Fine, okay? I'll do it," she finally replied, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Santana smirked, seeming proud of herself. Walking back to her friend, the Latina took a sip of water. "And hey, the boss is pretty cute," she added. Rachel bit her lip, grinning softly. Maybe the job wouldn't be all that great, but if she got to meet some guys along the way, it could actually be enjoyable. Rachel wasn't shy when it came to men, and Santana was always telling her how she needed to get herself out into the dating scene.

"Now.. what does one wear to a bar?" she asked, bowing her head slightly out of embarrassment. Santana paused, almost in disbelief. "Don't tell me you've never been to a bar?"

Rachel shrugged. "That's not my scene," she admitted. Taking her hand, Santana led Rachel into her room and picked out a few pieces of clothing.

Ten minutes later, the brunette walked in front of the mirror, dressed in high-waisted shorts and a blouse that revealed a little bit of cleavage. Smiling proudly, she turned around to Santana. "How do I look?"

Santana nodded, teasing. "Fit for the job'," she replied with a grin. "Now go get out there before you're late!"

Walking into _Callbacks_, she nervously looked around. Her hands were stuck to her sides, her legs twitching as her eyes scanned the room. There wasn't anyone that she recognized, and there mostly men in the bar uniforms.

Awkwardly she walked along the outside of the bar, hoping to get to the barstool before anyone paid attention to her. The bar wasn't busy, but there were enough people to drum up business.

Just as she was about to set her bag down on a chair, someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to flinch and turn around quickly. Instead of seeing a man like she expected, she was met with the gentle eyes of a friendly blonde.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce," she greeted with a smile. She seemed very bubbly. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail with blonde ringlets. She didn't have much makeup on her face, other than a little blush which accentuated her charming vibe.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry," she replied, holding out a hand to shake. The girl returned the gesture. The brunette looked down, noticing that Brittany was wearing the _Callbacks _apron.

_Thank you. I'm not the only woman here._

"It's your first day, right? This is so exciting! Let me show you around!" the girl said excitedly, taking Rachel's hand. Rachel raised her brow, but followed.

"Here's where all the magic happens," she said, patting the wood countertop. Behind the bar stood a few men, who were getting the customers' drinks ready. Leading her around to the back, she showed her the buttons. "Give it a try," she told Rachel, handing her the hose.

Nervously, she took it in her hand and pulled the nozzle, a stream of beer coming out of the end. At first, it landed in the cup, but when she got a little cocky, some spilled onto the counter. "I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, rushing to turn off the hose. Brittany gave her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you should start off waiting tables," she suggested. Rachel nodded in agreement, taking a cloth to soak up her mess.

Putting on her apron, Brittany showed her the ropes to working in _Callbacks_, showing her common courtesy (which the blonde seemed to emphasis). It wasn't long before Rachel was right into the swing of things, and she was silently thanking Santana for getting her this job.

One of the bartenders gave her a knowing glance, winking at her from across the room. Biting her lip, she looked back before turning around, meeting Brittany's concerned look.

Rachel raised a brow, confused. "What? He's cute."

Brittany shook her head. "The boss doesn't want us to date," she told her.

"Who says I'm dating him? He's just a nice looking guy. And besides, the boss can't be _that _scary."

The blonde stayed silent. Going back to work, Brittany cleaned an empty table, trying to distract herself. Rachel noticed this, and stopped her work. Usually, Rachel was pretty good at reading someone, and Brittany seemed distraught. Was she underestimating the boss? He couldn't be that bad, could he? All she knew was that she needed to keep this job, no matter how terrible he was.

Starting to second-guess herself, Rachel continued her work, wanting to perform at her highest work-ethic, just like in any of her classes. While bartending wasn't exactly a stage, she intended on shining in everything she did – even if that meant giving more beers to drunken men.

The bar was almost empty; night had past and it was now early morning. Rachel yawned as she rested her head on the wood top of the bar, her body weak.

Brittany sat next to her, taking a out a slip of paper and began to scribble. The brunette didn't pay much attention, her brain lagging. Once she was done, the blonde slid the paper to Rachel with a grin. Sitting up, Rachel looked at the paper, seeing a phone number.

"You can call me whenever you want," she said with a smile. Rachel grinned, nodding. Waving goodbye, Brittany went to the backroom to check in her time.

Getting up, she put her bag over her shoulder and followed with the rest of the workers who were doing the same. Waiting in line, she looked around, seeing the same man who had winked at her before. He smiled at her again, to which she returned the gesture with a charming smile. Just as she was about to approach him, a man came in between them.

"Your shift isn't over until you check out," a man told her. He was tall, and she hadn't looked up at his face, but she turned obediently and punched in her card. Brittany stood next to her, her hands folded together.

"Who's that?" Rachel whispered as she finished.

"That's the boss," she replied before Rachel turned around to see his face.

It was the face of Finn Hudson, the guy she had hated ever since she met him. He was the step-brother of Kurt Hummel, another close friend of hers, and although she managed to tolerate him around their parents, Rachel knew this was going to be absolute torture.

"Hey, Rachel," he said smoothly. "Welcome to _Callbacks_."


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone Like Me

**So glad that you guys liked the first chapter! Here's the continuation. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I update pretty quickly.**

**Sorry this took so long – I was away for the weekend.**

**Again, this Glee is not mine.**

**- Jen & Carolina**

Folding her arms over her chest, she pursed her lips as he looked down at her.

"Pleasure," she said with attitude, squinting her eyes slightly.

Finn smirked, chuckling a little to himself. "Come on, no hello? It's been a while." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You missed me," he added.

Rachel huffed, wanting to scream at him. She knew she should remain civil, being that her job and income depended on him. But she just couldn't stand him; his attitude, his cocky persona, and his flirty remarks. Girls fawned over him, and while he was indeed very handsome, he was without a doubt a player. Rachel vowed to never get involved with those sorts of people let alone talk with them.

"Look, I'm just here for a job, okay?" she said simply, avoiding any small talk.

He shook his head with a grin, walking closer to her.

She stood tense, her eyes peering around her to see the rest of the employees heading out of the room. They were alone in the room, which made Rachel very uncomfortable. For a moment she thought about bolting out of the room and back to her dorm to Santana.

Then her mind flashed back to her friend. Did Santana know that the boss was Finn? Oh, she was going pay when she got back.

"Follow me," he finally said, motioning for her to follow. Reluctantly, she walked behind him, once again recognizing their height difference. No wonder he was so intimidating; he was like a tower compared to her small frame.

"What's someone like you doing in a bar?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the countertop as he wiped it with a cloth. She raised a brow, a bit insulted.

"_Someone like me?_"

"You're a talented girl. I'm a little surprised you aren't working at the diner across from the campus. They're screaming for singers these days. And besides, you're easy on the eyes. It wouldn't be too hard to get the job," he told her with a wink.

She groaned, folding her arms over her chest again. Falling silent, she figured she might as well talk to him while she was being held captive.

"Santana thought that it would be a good opportunity to meet new people."

Finn raised his eyebrows, grinning. "At a bar filled with drunks?"

For a second, she caught herself grinning, biting her lip, but quickly she snapped herself back into reality. She didn't like him, remember?

"It's just a job, okay? I needed the money, Santana gave me a suggestion. Plain and simple."

Finn nodded, smirking a little to himself. "You're free to go, you know. Unless you wanna hang around with me."

_Not for a million dollars,_ she said to herself mentally.

"I'd rather be going, actually," she replied, putting her bag over her shoulder. He did nothing in return, continuing to clean the countertop. She didn't look back, walking straight out of the bar and towards the dorm.

Storming into the dorm, Rachel threw her bag onto her bed. She was fuming, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin high, seeking her best friend.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Santana turned around in her chair. "How was your first day?" Her expression was calm and tranquil, though Rachel could see a glimmer of pride in her eye. She knew exactly what she set Rachel up for.

"You knew that was Finn's bar, didn't you?" she said angrily.

Santana smirked, and then went back to her magazine. Rachel huffed, taking the magazine from her, to which the Latina scowled. "I was reading that!" she snapped, getting up.

"I asked you a question!" Rachel replied, not standing down.

"Like it isn't obvious, Rachel. Come on, you said it yourself. You needed the money. There was a job opening at _Callbacks_, and if anyone can get through Hudson, it's you."

The brunette huffed, disagreeing. "Are you kidding? I'd rather swim with sharks than have to be in a room with him. He's so cocky and immature."

Santana paused, putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "If you want, I can go over there and tell Finn myself that you're not interested. You know, when you play hard to get, that's like bait to him. He'll just go for you even more."

"I'm not playing hard to get, we just don't get along. That's it. Even when we were younger we were at each other's teeth."

The Latina chuckled softly, pulling her friend in for a hug, though Rachel was a little resistant. "If little Rachel Berry could do it, I don't see why your older NYU version can't," she added before pulling out of the hug and giving her a smile before going to her room, leaving Rachel alone in the middle of the apartment.

Santana was right. She needed the money. If having to work for Finn was the price she had to pay, she would do it.

**Chapter 2.. done! Again, sorry it took so long. Side note: My experience with Santana is low, so I apologize if she seems a little out of character. I'm working on it. We really appreciate the reviews, and we're super excited to continue!**

**I am starting chapter 3 very soon (perhaps even today) and it will be published quicker than chapter 2.**

**-Jen & Carolina**


	3. Chapter 3 - Change

**I'm so glad that everyone likes this fic! Props to Carolina ( LeaCoryFans on twitter) for coming up with this idea. She's my muse and the reason why this fic exists.**

**This chapter includes a little Brittana, but don't worry, Finchel is still the main focus. It is also including a flashback which is why it's longer :)**

**Also – I will be away for a week, so sorry for any delay.**

**- Jen & Carolina**

**Glee/characters are not mine.**

* * *

The bar was filled with music and cheering, almost too loud for Rachel's ears. She was used to the sound of her own voice, but the combination of music and alcohol-fueled students was beyond comparison.

Moving swiftly through the rows of tables, Rachel held the tray of drinks over her shoulder. She had only been in the bar for a few days, and she was already getting a hang of it. She had been right about one thing; bars weren't her scene. But with the money she was making, it wasn't too bad of a job. On occasion, she managed to get a few sips of alcohol to blend in with the rest of the crowd, smiling as she passed them by.

Brittany seemed to be enjoying herself as well, laughing and singing along with the rest of the crowd.

"Rach!" she yelled from the other side of the bar, though it took a few more repetitions to get the brunette's attention. Putting her notepad in the pocket of her apron, she went over to Brittany, who was standing by the soundstage.

"Dance with me!" she said, giggling and taking her hand. Rachel obliged, smiling as they twirled, losing track of time. Was this what college was supposed to feel like? She had been so sheltered and focused on her studies that she hadn't experienced the fun and the freedom of college. This? This was beyond anything she could describe.

But, like always, the fun didn't last. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Finn behind the bar. She froze, scared that he would come over and yell at them, but instead, he did the opposite. He smiled, clapping along to the music with the rest of the crowd. Her smile dropped, instantly uncomfortable by his presence. For a moment, she almost turned around, but once she saw the blissful expression on Brittany's face, she knew she had to stay.

"Come on," she told her friend, taking her hand and bringing her to the front of the bar. The next thing she saw, like before, was a surprise. This one, however, was welcomed. There, standing in the line to enter the bar, was Santana and Kurt. A smile rose on her lips, letting go of Brittany's hand to hug them both.

"I'm so happy you're here!" she said excitedly.

"We were heading for a few drinks when Santana suggested we pay you a visit," Kurt replied with a smile. "Forgive me for saying this, but I think it was just Santana's excuse for not going to a gay bay instead," he added with a chuckle.

Santana elbowed him quickly, glaring at him. "_What Kurt was saying was.. _we wanted to see you. I miss having my best girl at the dorm for our party nights."

Rachel pouted her lip playfully, grinning. "You two can stop by whenever you want. I promise."

Hearing someone clear their throat behind her, she snapped around to see Brittany. Mentally slapping herself for forgetting her, she took her hand and brought her closer. "Everyone, this is Brittany Pierce. She was my first friend that I made here. She showed me around."

Brittany greeted them, smiling at both of them, though Rachel could see a glimmer in her eye when she laid her eyes on Santana. Seeing the glance, she bit her lip.

"Um.. Kurt! Can I get you drink?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes to let him know her reasoning. He caught on as well and nodded, quickly walking with Rachel to the bar. They left Brittany and Santana to talk, seeming to enjoy each other's presence.

Satisfied with her work, Rachel turned back to Kurt and sat him down. Once he was in a bar stool, she faced him promptly.

"Now, down to business," she started, before he interrupted her.

"What about my drink-" he spit out, but she silenced him. "Later. First, I need to know something."

He sighed, giving in. When it came to Rachel Berry, Kurt could handle her, but at moments like this, he figured he should just let her talk.

"Your brother works here," she told him, as if he didn't already know. "I just need to know how to get around him without sending the wrong signals. The last thing that I want to do is make him think that I'm interested."

He sighed, crossing his arms. "I don't understand your problem with Finn." He paused. "Okay, fine, he can be a pain in the ass, but he has good intentions."

Rachel crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows. "You're just saying that because he's your step-brother," she replied, coming out snappier than she intended.

"Ever since we were little, he's never left me alone!" she added, throwing her hands in the air. Kurt remained seated, his face forming into a more sympathetic expression.

"What about the first time you two met? When we were younger?" he said, and she stopped for a moment.

"That was different. _He_ was different."

* * *

_Rachel placed her doll in its bed, smiling as she stroked its hair gently. It was a bright summer day, and Rachel and her fathers were outside enjoying the sunshine._

"_Leroy! Can you please make some more lemonade? There's mix in the kitchen."_

_Rachel licked her lips, perking up. She could already taste the tart and satisfying flavor. It was her favorite – pink lemonade, and it always reminded her of summer._

_Once the drink was ready, she eagerly took a sip, smiling at her fathers. Being a six year old was easy, and she never wanted to grow up._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her best friend, Kurt Hummel. His hair was gelled into perfect position, his clothes quite dressy for a summer playday. Rachel never found this odd – her fathers dressed the same way. All boys must have dressed like that too._

_Kurt greeted her, sitting down. "Can I have some lemonade?" he asked, and she poured him a cup, spilling a little on her skirt by accident. One of her fathers helped her clean it off before a few more people entered the yard. Looking up, Rachel saw Kurt's dad walking with another little boy, who looked a few years older. _

"_Hey Rachel," he greeted her with a smile, shaking her fathers' hands. _

_Motioning to the boy beside him, he smiled. "This is Finn, Carole's son." _

'_Why isn't he your son too?' she asked mentally, not sure how that could be possible._

_While Burt spoke to her fathers, Finn approached them, sitting down. He seemed like a very nice boy, clean cut and charming. His hair was spiked up in the front which Rachel found funny, but his dimples made her forget all about it._

"_Hi," he said with a shy grin. Rachel smiled sheepishly, grinning. "I'm Rachel," she said politely, holding out her hand. For a little girl, her fathers had taught her good manners. Finn found this a little funny, smiling like a fool, but quickly shook her hand in reply._

_For a long time, the three of them talked, running around the backyard playing tag. For first impressions, she really liked Finn. He seemed like he would be a good friend. _

_At the day's end, it was time for Finn and Kurt to leave, which made her a little sad. Her fathers assured her that they could come back, but she never wanted the day to end._

_Just as they walked away, Finn ran back to her with a lily, holding it out to her. Rachel blushed, taking it from him. "Thank you," she replied with a smile. He said nothing in return, but smiled as he turned back and ran towards the car where his step-dad and step-brother were waiting for him._

* * *

Rachel snapped out of the flashback, rubbing her head.

"He's my brother, and as much as I love the guy, he can be a pain. But as long as you work here, you have to go with the flow. Finn loves anything with boobs on two legs, so don't take anything too personally," he commented, raising his brows. That made Rachel feel a little degraded, but she didn't let it show.

"Now can I please have my drink?" he asked again with more force.

Rachel groaned, getting off her stool and going to the bar. Going behind the counter, she maneuvered between the rest of the bartenders to get to her destination. She took out the nozzle and poured out some beer, making sure not to spill like she had the first time. Successful, she smiled as she capped it off and turned to go back to her friend.

The person that stopped her was yet again, Finn. She stood frozen like a statue, not sure what to do.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said to her raising a brow.

She snapped out of it, shaking her head quickly. "No, I'm fine, I just have to…" she started before stopping herself. "I need to serve this to a customer," she finished, starting to go to the table, before Finn stood in front of her.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, a little offended.

"No," she said with lack of expression on her face. "I just miss the guy you were when I met you." She pushed past him, her head high.

He wasn't going to let her go, though. It was true; he had changed. He wasn't the little innocent boy that he was when he first met her. To be honest, he was more immature back then than now. And yet, as she walked past him like a picture on a wall, he felt his heart sink.

"Give me a chance, Rach," he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"And why should I? You're an asshole," she snapped back, turning around towards him, a few customers watching.

"Maybe," he admitted, "but if you still remember that guy you met when you were little, you can give _that_ guy a shot."

She set down the drink, and then crossed her arms. "Prove it to me. Don't hit on me, or give me flirty looks. Just treat me like a _normal employee_, _and then_ we can talk," she replied. Feeling satisfied with her answer, she turned and continued her work.

Standing there, he sighed. It wasn't the reply that he wanted, but it was a start. He looked at a couple nearby, and the second he saw it, he smiled. A lily.

There was still hope for him to prove to her that he could change. He would do whatever it took.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it a little longer being that I am going to be away next week.**

**Reviews and comments are appreciated!**

**- Jen & Carolina**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stuck in an Elevator

**Sorry for the huge delay. It's been a rough couple of weeks. However, I still want to continue this fic. Carolina put a lot of thought into this, and I want to continue it not only for her, but for the memory of Cory and Finchel.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**- Jen & Carolina**

**Disclaimer: Glee + Finchel is not mine.**

Rachel wiped the counter, cleaning off the remaining foam left by the spilled alcohol. It had been a long night, from people passing out on the floor to karaoke-gone-wrong.

Still, she tried to enjoy herself. After all, it was either this or working as a cashier in the local grocery store, which was for a lack of a better word, deplorable.

"Rach, do you mind closing up?" someone said from across the room.

She didn't pick up her head, but spoke. "Sure," she replied, using her last bit of energy to scrub off the mess. Finally, she wiped her forehead, where a few drops of sweat had formed. She took a deep breath, looking up to see who it was that had spoken.

Finn stood, putting the last few chairs on the table, stacking them neatly. He was dressed in a navy button-down shirt, with dark pants. His hair was neatly trimmed and styled just like always, up in the front. For a second, she caught herself staring, but quickly looked back down.

He finished, and then went to the entrance of the bar. He contemplated leaving her there to close up, but he didn't want her being alone. Sure, she hated him, but he still cared about her. So, he walked to the elevator, leaning against the wall.

Rachel finished, shutting off the lights and locking the gate behind her, confident that she was alone. Finn had left a few minutes ago from what she had seen. She smiled, walking casually towards the elevator.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among those stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On a-Jupiter and Mars_

She sang softly, her hands waving around with the movement of her hips, twirling a few times in her skirt. She felt blissful, despite her tired state.

Finn, around the corner, had never heard anything so beautiful. He knew that she was a singer, but she had never sung in front of him personally. She wasn't in any of his classes, and whenever he was around, she was silent.. for the most part.

He stayed still, careful not to quiver as he listened to her beautiful voice. With wide eyes, he took in her voice and grinned softly.

Coming around the corner, she stopped abruptly. How long had he been there? Rachel stood frozen, her body still in the same exact position. None of them spoke.

"I didn't want you to be alone," he said, breaking the silence.

She broke her state, crossing her arms and storming to the elevator, pressing the button.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she replied, not making eye contact with him. While she didn't like being treated like a baby, she appreciated his efforts.

The door finally opened and they both walked in, staying on opposite sides of the elevator.

"Uh.. floor seven, please," he uttered, keeping his eyes on the reflective walls of the elevator. Even in his reflection, he could visually see the intensity of the moment. You could cut it with a knife.

Pushing the button, she cleared her throat and did the same. The elevator ride was silent, both beings standing straight like statues.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a stop, shaking both of them out of their positions.

For a moment, they both were silent, unsure of what had just occurred. Looking up, Finn saw the screen near the ceiling, reading an error message.

"Shit!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the door.

Rachel scowled at his crass language, but said nothing. Immediately she began to press the buttons on the wall, trying to find some sort of emergency call. But it didn't work.

Whipping out his cell phone, Finn dialed his phone, but there was no reception. Defeated, he slid down the wall and landed on the floor, groaning.

Rachel wasn't giving up yet. She continued her efforts, pushing the buttons and yelling for help. It made Finn chuckle softly, seeing her so distraught and worried. Oddly enough, he found it adorable.

She kicked the door, almost in tears. "No, no, this can't be happening!" she yelled, pleading for the door to open.

Walking back to her spot, she sat against the wall, feeling helpless. "We're going to be here all night, aren't we?" she said finally.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly. But he wasn't complaining. He finally had Rachel in a place where she couldn't escape.

Rachel groaned again, looking up at the ceiling. Luckily, the lights were still working. If she was in the pitch black, she was sure she would go insane.

For about ten minutes, they sat there in silence.

And just when Rachel thought she could make it, the electricity went out. She screamed, startled by it, which made Finn jump.

Starting to cry, she curled up, bringing her knees to her chest. Finn couldn't see her, but he could tell that she was near. Moving closer to her, he touched her shoulder softly.

She flinched, startled, but didn't smack him away.

He continued, and without thinking too much, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Rachel didn't move, remaining in his embrace. His arms around her felt comforting, and she liked it. His large arms enveloped her body, making her feel less alone.

_She liked it._

Gently he rubbed up and down her arms, trying to soothe her. "They'll find us, Rach," he told her.

She nodded, nuzzling against his chest. What was she doing? She wasn't pushing him away. She hated him.. didn't she?

He closed his eyes, silently hoping that they would be found. Being stuck in an elevator sounded pretty hilarious at first, but seeing Rachel so distraught killed him inside.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he replied in a whisper.

"For waiting for me. I would have been in the elevator alone."

He grinned, proud of himself. He was slowly but surely getting to her.

She didn't say anything else, keeping her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"You know, you have a beautiful voice," he said, breaking the silence.

She raised her head slowly, and even though she couldn't see completely, she could make out the outline of his face. She knew that everyone admired her voice, but it sounded different from his mouth. Rachel thought that he was a huge jerk, only caring about whose pants he got into, and what money he could make. But what he just said? It sounded genuine, like nothing he had ever said before.

"I know," she replied quickly, wanting to crawl into a corner. He laughed softly, amused.

"You should sing at the bar more often," he suggested. "You'd be amazing up there, not to mention ten times better than those people who were up there tonight."

Rachel giggled softly, agreeing. "I don't know.. I wouldn't want to show off," she added, even though showing off was one of her favorite things.

"I doubt it," he replied, and as she looked back up at him, she found their lips scarily close. She swallowed hard, feeling her heart beating rapidly. If she hated him so much, why did she want to kiss him so badly?

This was what every one of his girls felt like; helpless to his charms and his good looks. She didn't deny it. He was a very attractive man, but she wasn't one of his girls. She promised herself that she wouldn't fall for that game. And yet, she couldn't move her head away as he leaned in closer.

And then it happened.

_Fireworks._

Their lips met, and she felt her entire body explode. As much as her head told her to push him away, her heart pushed forward, bringing her hand to rest upon his cheek. Seeing this as her not rejecting him, he did the same, holding her close and continuing to kiss her.

_God, she is perfect._

For a few minutes, they were in euphoria, lost in each other. Rachel felt like she was in an alternate universe, surrounded by nothing else but _him_.

But just as quickly as it came, it had to come to an end. The elevator shook, breaking them apart. They sat, shocked. Then, the doors opened, streaming light into the small area. Quickly she rose to her feet, flattening down her skirt. "Thank you," she said to the workers who were outside, holding the door open.

Finn remained on the ground, still in shock over their kiss. He ran a hand through his hair, then getting up and thanking them as well.

Trying her best to pretend their kiss never happened, she walked quickly past the elevators and towards her room.

Frustrated, he followed her. "Rach! Hold up. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied, crossing her arms as she walked, in denial.

He walked faster so he could get in front of her. She halted to a stop, her eyes almost watery.

"You can't pretend that that didn't happen." He paused. "I felt something in there. I _know _you did too."

"You know nothing," she uttered.

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Rach. But seriously?" He ran his hand through his hair again. "I care about you and - "

She cut him off. "You _care_ about me. Right. _You took advantage of me_ in my vulnerable state."

Finn couldn't argue against that. Maybe he did, but she wasn't exactly complaining. He stood silent, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I need to go," she said, pushing past him and storming towards her room where Santana would be. Rachel hoped that she had fallen asleep so that she could squeeze into bed beside her.

But as much as she wanted to deny it, she agreed with him. She _had_ felt something – something so strong that it couldn't be described with one single word in the dictionary.

And as she snuck into bed, she touched her lips, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers.

Like something she wasn't supposed to have but couldn't keep herself away.

This was only the beginning of her internal torture.

**I hope you enjoyed! What do you think will happen next? And also – would you like some Brittana or would you like just centered on Finchel?**

**Comments are appreciated!**

**- Jen & Carolina**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Weight of the Past

**Thanks for the all the great comments! We really appreciate it :) We already have a plan set out as far as chapter summaries to help us, and so far we're up to about chapter 10. Also, we may be working on another fic on the side. **

**As requested, it will remain centered on Finchel.**

**I felt a little uncomfortable writing this chapter, so I understand if you feel the same reading it. I apologize if it bothers you. This includes party scenes, which means alcohol. If you are not ready to read this, though it is not connected directly to Cory, I strongly advise that you do not. Though I must state, it is brief and I will not go into too much description.**

**- Jenny & Carolina**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Finn, Rachel, and all other characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

_Push. Shove. Poke._

She tossed over onto the other side.

_Push. Shove. Poke._

"I'm tired," Rachel moaned, shoving her face into the pillow. It was Saturday, and she was allowed to sleep in, wasn't she? Turning over, she read the clock. 11:34 AM.

Santana sat, arms crossed as she tapped the brunette. "Seriously? It's almost lunchtime. I know you have late shifts at the bar, but get up, Berry. You promised Kurt that you would join us on our little shopping spree."

It was true, and she never broke her promise. But her insides were still fluttering from the night before.

When she kissed Finn. No. _He_ kissed _her_. She just gave into it.

Getting up, she put on her slippers and got ready for a shower. Once stripped and under the water, she ran her fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes, she imagined his hands, his lips, his body. God, she shouldn't have these thoughts. She didn't like him. But no; she couldn't deny that she liked that kiss. It sent shockwaves up her spine and sent her body on fire.

She blew out a breath, cleaning her body, biting her lip as her visions grew, trying to block them out of her mind. He was like some kind of toxin that was deathly but sent a rush that couldn't be described. As much as she wanted more, she knew for her own safety, she had to stay away. Kurt warned her about this.

Dressing into a simple mocha dress with light jewelry, she exited from the bathroom and back into the dorm, where Santana was waiting, finishing up her last bit of nailpolish.

"Finally. You would think you had an opera house in there," she stated with a groan, getting up. Rachel replied with no words, but sighed softly as she took her purse, exiting with the other girl. Once meeting with Kurt, they walked around the city, entering several shops of their interest, purchasing a few pieces to add to their collections. Rachel always found it amusing how Kurt ended up with the most bags, which weighed him down after a few hours and made him look sluggish.

Entering _Urban Outfitters, _Rachel pulled Kurt to the side. "Can I talk to you?" she whispered softly, to which Kurt raised a brow. "Here?" Rachel sighed, nodding, and once he saw her urgency, he agreed.

"So, what's going on now?"

"It's Finn," she replied.

Quickly, he chuckled. "When _isn't _about Finn?"

Almost to squash his assumptions, she replied immediately. "We kissed."

To that reply, Kurt froze, and then snapped his head towards Rachel. Taking her by the arm, he brought her to the corner of the store and gritted his teeth.

"What did I tell you?" he said quietly, though in a stern tone.

"I know, I know! But .. we were in an elevator, and it was dark.. he had his arms around me, and it just… it happened!" she explained.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"And _I liked_ _it_, but… gosh he is so infuriating!" she added.

"Why do you hate him so much?" he replied after a minute or so of silence.

She paused, not replying. There was a good reason, but she had never explained her side of the story.

* * *

_Senior year. Celebratory parties and activities always seemed to be occurring. After all, it was their last year of prison. At least, that's what most people said. For Rachel, it was the last year until she could finally break free of Lima and pursue her Broadway dreams. It was New York where she was destined to be._

_She hated high school parties. Most of them consisted of drinking and drugs, none of which she was willing to associate with. The nights ended up in drunken hookups, passing out on the couches until the parents arrived, and the stench of alcohol that stayed in the carpets for weeks. Just the thought made her cringe. It disgusted her, that teenagers couldn't enjoy themselves without something to pump them up. What ever happened to good, genuine fun?_

_Kurt tried to convince her to come. It was the last party of the school year, and it was thrown by the hotshot of the school, Jeff Banks. He was the captain of the football team, and everyone adored him. Rachel didn't mind him much, especially given the stereotypical ego of jocks. He was attractive was quite nice if you got to know him, not to mention he threw the best parties – not that Rachel cared too much about that._

"_Come on!" he begged, chasing behind her as she tried to dodge him._

_Rachel was stubborn, but even more so when it came to parties. "I'm not going, and that's final!" she replied confidently._

"_Finn will be there," Kurt hinted with a grin, aware of Rachel's crush on the boy._

_She blushed softly, grinning for a second before catching herself and snapping around._

"_I'm not going!" she repeated._

"_If you don't go, I'll tell Ms. Pimp that you cheat on her exams. Which.. I actually wouldn't be surprised if you did. How anyone gets a 90 on her exams, I'll never know."_

_She scoffed. "I do not! I study for hours for those exams! I deserve it! And besides, it's not like she will believe you."_

_He paused, trying to come up with some way to convince her. He was not going alone._

"_Fine. For a week, I have to agree to everything you say."_

_For them, that was a fantastic deal. Kurt often interjected with everything Rachel said, which made her quite angry. A week of him being on her team sounded amazing._

"_A month," she compromised._

_He scoffed, but she raised a finger. After a few seconds, he sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "Fine. Deal," he said, holding out his hand. Shaking, they sealed their deal._

* * *

_Rachel Berry was going to her first high school party._

"Do you remember the last party of senior year?" she started.

He nodded, putting down his bags, expecting a long story.

"Well, that was the night when everything changed," she began, leading him into her memories.

* * *

_Entering, she swallowed nervously, seeing everyone around her. They had their hands in the air, dancing around with the music._

_Kurt was beside her, seeming to enjoy it. Rachel, on the other hand, was in hell._

"_I shouldn't be here," she started, backing up, before Kurt stopped her. "Our deal," he reminded her through gritted teeth, putting on a smile that he hoped she would imitate._

_Sighing, she put on a smile, walking through the crowd, shoving through to get to the other side. For a couple minutes, she examined the room. The smell wasn't terrible yet, and there wasn't a mess, for what she could observe. Right now, it was just people having fun._

_Maybe she could get used to this. _

_Someone tapped on her shoulder, causing her to jump, launching herself towards Kurt._

"_Come on, I don't bite," he joked, laughing softly._

_Picking up her head, she blushed shyly. She could never mistake that voice._

_Finn smiled down at her, pulling her into a hug._

"_How've you been? I haven't seen you around lately," he asked._

_She shrugged. "I've been really busy with school and Glee Club. But what about you? How's football?"_

_He laughed, grinning sheepishly. "If you're wondering if we won any more games, the answer is no," he added, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, for what it's worth, you're a great player," she told him. Finn grinned down at her. She always knew what to say._

_They weren't super close, but ever since they met when they were younger, they had been good friends. Whenever she and Kurt went on playdates, Finn would sometimes tag along, bringing his goofy personality with him. It was her favorite days when he would come – not only because she got to drool over her best friend's brother, but because he was really fun to be around. _

"_I have to admit, I didn't think I'd see you here," he told her. She laughed, nodding. "It was Kurt's idea. He and I have a bit of a deal." Finn raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You got him to make a fair deal? I'm definitely impressed." _

_Rachel smiled. "What about you? Do you come here often?" Finn paused, wondering if he should admit the truth to her._

"_Uh, yeah, all the time!" he replied with a nod._

_The truth is, he had never been to a party either. This was his first one, and even though he was a senior, he always found himself straying away from these scenes. They only brought bad memories. See, his father died from overdose, and ever since then, he knew he couldn't be like his dad. Even if it was alcohol, he didn't want to get involved._

"_Oh," she said, nodding as her eyes turned to the crowd. "Do you want to dance?" she asked quickly, the words spitting out of her mouth. He grinned, nodding. "Sorry if I step on your toes," he warned, to which she giggled softly._

_Dancing through the crowd, they enjoyed themselves without the added energy, relying on sheer laughter and heart-pumping music to keep them energized. She swirled and jumped, enjoying herself, and while doing so, she thought to herself – maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. If she was with Finn, everything would be alright._

_As the music died down to a lull, bringing in a slower tune, they went to the couch. Finn plopped down, relaxing. She joined him, sitting close to him so their thighs were pressed together. Rachel bit her lip, looking over at him. He looked so adorable; so kissable. God, she was so weak for Finn Hudson, and he had no idea._

"_I'll be back", he said, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on her cheek. And though he had already got up and left, he knew he left her with a blush on her cheeks._

_He approached the drink table, wanting to get a cup of water for himself. It was there where he was approached by Jeff. "Hey man! So glad you could make it," the blonde offered, waving. Finn shook his hand before reaching towards the water._

"_Really? Your first high school party and you're not gonna try some?" he asked, handing over a bottle of beer. _

"_No, no.. I'm good with just water," he answered, clearly uncomfortable._

"_Dude. Try it," Jeff replied. "You can cross it off your list."_

_Though it came after a few moments of hesitation, Finn took the bottle and pressed it to his lips, taking in the fluid that he had long avoided. It tasted bitter, and it burned his throat, but after a few seconds, he could feel his veins pumping faster._

_Soon, he found himself drunk, and in the middle of the crowd where he had been with Rachel. Except this time, she was sitting on the couch with Kurt. She watched him having fun, laughing and tossing himself around like an idiot. But a cute idiot, of course._

_Jeff pulled him aside, whispering something in his ear. For a second, he thought, but then his head was filled with drumming, and he nodded with a sly grin._

_He spotted her eyes from across the room and went to her. "Come on, you," he said, taking her hand and giving her that lop-sided grin that she could never say no to. They danced together, closer than before. She could see him closing in, his hands on her hips. It made her feel unsure at first, but then he put his finger on her chin to look at him. "It's just me" he said through a haze, leaning down to kiss her._

_She reciprocated, feeling her breath being taken away. It wasn't her first kiss, but it was certainly the best one thus far. She inched closer, putting her arms around his neck as they kissed, hearing the crowd cheer in support. Rachel found herself smiling, kissing him with urgency. _

"_Rach," he murmured in her ear as he smiled down at her._

"_Uh-huh?"_

"_Follow me."_

* * *

As Rachel explained the rest of the memory to Kurt, he stood frozen, shocked.

"Are you kidding?" he asked in disbelief. "Oh, he is going to pay."

"No! No, you can't tell him," she begged. "Please."

Just as he was about to reply, Santana intruded.

"Less talking, more shopping," she told them, shoving her bags in Rachel's face. The brunette scrunched up her face in annoyance, but took a few.

As Santana led the way, Kurt gave one more look to Rachel, more sympathetic than before.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you. You don't deserve it," he said softly.

"I know," she replied, walking forward towards Santana, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders – at least for now.

* * *

**Not giving away the reason yet! ;) I hope you enjoyed.**

**It's time for the holidays! Meaning – lots of time for family interaction, and no escape for Rachel.**

**Tune in!**

**- Jenny & Carolina**


	6. Chapter 6 - Home for the Holidays

**Don't hate me! You'll learn the reason soon! Your support is so appreciated. I'm really glad that people like this fic.**

**The flashback in this chapter is written in **_**third person omniscient, meaning that their own experiences will overlap. I needed to include both point of views to make it understandable.**_

**- Jenny & Carolina**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Finn, Rachel + other characters = not mine.**

* * *

She quickly packed her bag, folding her blouses into neat squares. In a few minutes, they would be leaving for the holidays, and she wanted to make sure that she was prepared so she wouldn't have to buy anything while she was there.

It was time for Christmas, and her fathers were going on a cruise. Sadly, their cruise dates interfered with the start of her new semester, so she would be going back to Lima to stay with the Hudson-Hummels, something she wasn't too excited about. She loved Carole, Burt, and Kurt. They were like her second family and she adored him. But having to see Finn almost 24/7? That was not something she was looking forward to.

Rachel pursed her lips, finding the last few items for her luggage before zipping up the bag and carrying it down the stairs of the apartment and towards a cab that was waiting along the sidewalk. Kurt was inside, holding his bag on his lap.

"He's on our flight," he said softly, to which Rachel nodded. Just because they were on the same flight didn't mean that she had to talk to him.

Once at the airport, they loaded their luggage and went through security, meeting Finn at the airport hanger. He didn't say much when they arrived, other than a simple 'hey' to greet them. Rachel sat quietly, waiting for the painful, grueling ride to begin.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Carole said joyfully, letting the three young adults inside the house. Her smile was so cheerful and bright, which Rachel always found endearing. The three of them greeted her, carrying their bags into the living room.

It was just like she remembered it. Given, Rachel had visited on holidays, but for the past few years, she went on vacations with her fathers. This year they wanted to go on their own, so this was the first time she had been at the Hudson-Hummel home in many years. She had to admit, she really missed it. In the back of her head, she could still smell the freshly-baked cookies in the oven, and the caramel apples that Carole would make for them. It was her second home, and she really missed it.

"How have you been, sweetheart? It's been so long. I hope school is going well for you," the mother started, pulling out some chairs.

"School is great," Rachel replied with a smile. "I have to admit; college is very different than high school and requires much more hours of heavy studying. But in the end, when I reach my dreams, it will be worth it," she said proudly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Finn smiling.

He loved that about her – how she was so sure of her future. She had been since she was a little girl. Most of the time on play-dates she would ramble on about her Broadway dreams or her dedication to Barbra Streisand. At a young age, he didn't really understand that or even pay that much attention to it, but he admired her determination. It was super inspiring. He only wished that he could do the same in his own life. For as long as he could remember, he never could picture himself in the future. Okay, like every kid, he said he wanted to be an astronaut, but in reality, he didn't know what he wanted. It was a long and never ending struggle.

"As much as I love New York, I'm glad to be back," Rachel added with a smile, pulling Finn out of his trance. He flinched, pulling himself together. Rachel looked over, raising a brow as he cleared his throat. "I'm gonna head upstairs and unpack," he said as an excuse, getting up quickly, taking his suitcase, and heading upstairs to his room.

After a few seconds of silence, Finn's mother spoke again. "Oh, before I forget. Rachel, you'll be sleeping in Kurt's room. I had my husband raid the attic to find an air mattress," she said. Rachel nodded, thanking her as she too got up to take her bag, following Kurt up the stairs. As they walked to the room, she passed Finn's room, intending not to look inside.

But as she moved past the room, she couldn't help herself, and she was met with a surprise. Finn stood at the window, pulling his shirt off his head, revealing toned muscles and bare skin. Rachel's throat went dry, and she stared. _Damn his hotness_, she swore to herself mentally. After a few seconds, Finn turned around, smirking when he saw Rachel staring. She quickly snapped out of it, sprinting to Kurt's room to escape further embarrassment. But as much as she tried, she couldn't get that image out of her head.

* * *

Hours later, and dinner time had arrived. Rachel could smell the home-made turkey in the oven, the smell spreading throughout the house. It reminded her of home, when she was younger. Her fathers made one of the best turkeys for the holidays, and it always made her mouth water. She had only tasted Ms. Hummel's once before, but she was sure it was just as amazing.

Coming down the steps, she saw everyone around the table, setting the silverware and plates. Finn was present as well, setting cups without looking at her. She approached them, doing her part in helping by folding the napkins. Soon, everything was set and the members were seated. Rachel took her fork, spooning out some corn onto her plate before reaching for the green beans. Her hand clashed with Finn's who was aiming for the same thing.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Um.. let me do it for you," he offered, to which she simply nodded. Taking a spoon, he put some on her plate until she requested him to stop before putting it back in front of her. "Thank you," she replied with a small smile. Finn grinned, looking at her for a few seconds before he saw his mother smiling at him.

His mom knew how he felt about Rachel. Ever since he was little, she always teased him about how he would stare at her or try to get her attention. Back then, he thought it was just some silly crush, but now, it was more serious than ever. He really liked Rachel. It was hard seeing her at work and knowing that he couldn't talk to her. It wasn't even that she didn't like him – they had to remain professional. He was in charge of the bar, and she was merely a worker. They couldn't get involved. It would be a distraction, even more so for her.

"How is Callbacks doing lately? Is business good?" Burt asked after he swallowed some chicken.

Finn nodded, swallowing his food as well before replying. "Yeah, it's doing great. We just got in a fresh group of employees. Hopefully it'll liven up the place." Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye as he continued.

"What about you, Rachel? How's the new job so far?" Kurt butts in, and Rachel first replies with a glare. Carole and Burt did not know that she worked there, but obviously, they had just been informed of the news.

"That's great, Rachel! It must be so wonderful seeing your childhood friend there with you, just like old times," Carole said happily to Finn. She was unaware of Finn and Rachel's history over the past few years. He nodded in reply, putting on a fake smile, because deep in his heart, he knew if he replied any other way, she would get back at him later. Nothing he said or did seemed to be enough for her lately.

"It's definitely a new experience," Rachel finally said, speaking up. Finn picked his head up, surprised that she answered. "I never found myself gravitating towards those scenes even in my early years, but Callbacks is great. I've made a lot of great friends so far," she said, grinning weakly.

Carole, who seemed impressed, gave her a smile before taking a bite of her food. And though she didn't look directly, she could see Finn grinning sheepishly, almost proud of himself. The rest of the night went smoothly, their conversation flowing and for the most part, there was always something to be talked about at the table. About an hour later, dinner had finished and they proceeded to clean the table. Rachel did her part, scrubbing the mess from the plates, her slight OCD kicking in.

"I think the plate is clean, Rach," Finn said, popping over her shoulder as she went over the same spot about twenty times.

She stopped, realizing what she was doing. She sighed, putting the dish on the rack and setting down the sponge. Nothing came from her mouth; she just remained silent.

He stood behind her, wondering what was going through her head. He wanted to wrap his arms around her from behind, like he did when they were young, but he knew that she would either slap him or scream. So instead, he took a deep breath and went back up to his room. What he didn't see were the tears that had formed in her eyes, and the expression on her face that practically screamed that she wanted the same thing as he did.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Day, and everyone was gathered around the tree. Rachel was Jewish, but she celebrated Christmas for fun. It was a beautiful holiday, and she loved the decorations and the caroling. Everyone had their gifts in front of them, ready to start opening.

"Kurt, go first," Burt called out, relaxing back on the couch. Kurt took his first present, opening the box to find a new broach. He smiled, thanking his father. "Okay, okay, my turn," he said, looking around the room. "Rachel!" he said, pointing at her.

Rachel smiled, picking up a small pink box. She wasn't sure who it was from, but the color attracted her first. She opened the box, taking off the wrapping paper. Once it was opened, she gasped, seeing a small diamond charm in the shape of a star. She looked up, wondering who had given her the present.

"Who… whose is this?" she asked.

After a few seconds of silence, someone spoke.

"You had that charm bracelet when you were younger. I didn't know if you still kept it," Finn murmured quickly, a little embarrassed. Rachel sat still, feeling so taken back. He had remembered? It was true; when she was younger, she had kept a charm bracelet, putting small mementos on the piece of jewelry.

"I figured that the star could be like, a symbol of you taking your first year of college on your way to becoming a star and stuff," he continued with a shrug. Rachel's turned her head towards Finn, looking at him. "Thank you, but you didn't need to do that. It's much too expensive."

"I wanted to," he said, grinning softly. After a few seconds of silence, Carole took it upon herself to continue opening her present. Once everyone had finished their presents and exited the room, Rachel took out the charm, going to her room. Going to her suitcase, she took out the charm bracelet, which, to Finn's good remembrance, she still kept. Gently, she took out the charm and put it on the bracelet, then slid it on her hand. She smiled softly, looking at it.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked, standing at the doorway. She turned her head around, a little startled. "Um.. yeah. It's pretty," she replied before looking back down at it. He wasn't pleased with her lack of emotion, and sighed.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice to you. I'm doing everything I can, Rach. What the hell did I do? I know I'm not perfect, and.. okay, I hook up with a lot of girls, but I'm trying to change. You know I'm not that guy," he explained.

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"You really don't remember?" she asked, turning back to him as the memory flashed back.

* * *

_He took her into the guestroom, pushing her up against the wall. She didn't protest his forwardness. In fact, she encouraged it, letting her hands roam over his chest. She breathed deeply, taking in the scent of his cologne – the sweet smell of home. She might have been young, but she knew that whatever this was between them, it felt right._

_Finn finally picked her up, bringing her to the bed. His hands removed her clothing, his breathing heavy as his body hovered over hers. Her eyes were wide, but she remained still, watching him carefully as her clothes flew to the floor. His eyes scanned her toned, curved body, moving his hand to stroke her soft skin. Softly, he groaned, wanting more. _

"_So beautiful," he murmured before he continued, kissing her neck diligently._

_Many kisses and touches later, Finn was also out of his clothing, left in his boxers. Rachel shuddered, wondering what was to come. She was a virgin, and promised herself that she would remain one until after marriage. But what if she let herself free.. to be more than what people expected of her? She had been struggling to break free of her chains and become a new, more mature Rachel Berry. After all, New York City wouldn't necessarily approve of such a girl with reindeer sweaters._

"_Baby.." he murmured against her skin, sucking on her pulse point. She whimpered softly, feeling overcome with emotion._

"_Yes?" she answered through a panted breath._

"_I want you. Like… really want you," he said, pressing his jeans against her waist, and she immediately felt pressure. She gasped, not sure what to say. There would be no turning back. After a few seconds, she replied._

"_Please," she said, the answer not quite making sense to herself, but it seemed that Finn knew exactly what she meant. He took off his boxers swiftly, and Rachel's eyes widened._

'_How is that supposed to'… she thought in her head, her thoughts trailing off as she felt an intense desire within her. Finn moved to take off the rest of her clothing, but more slow than before. She saw nothing of it, smiling up at him._

_He flipped them over so that she was on top. This made her giggle for a second, and he grinned, taking her and kissing her again. She moved to his neck, kissing on his skin hard as she prepared to make love to him. Getting up quickly, she ran to the bedside drawer, searching through every drawer until she finally found a condom. Of course. Jeff probably had one in every room. Turning back to Finn, she was about to open it, but then she dropped it to the floor, her eyes wide._

_There he was, passed out and asleep on the bed. _

_Was she really that bad that he fell asleep?_

_Tears filled her eyes, completely and utterly embarrassed. Sure, he was tired, but did he have to fall asleep, right before she was going to give herself to him? Quickly she shoved on her clothing, not taking one last look at Finn before heading down the stairs, and being greeted by wails of laughter and pity._

* * *

"The last party of senior year!" she yelled at him, frustrated and hurt. "The one that everyone waited for.. at Jeff's house?"

He stood frozen, angry at himself for not remembering. "Yeah, yeah, I remember that. But we hung out the whole night!"

"Think closely. Go back into that tiny brain of yours and retrace your steps," she said harshly, to which he winced. He raced through his thoughts, closing his eyes, but he couldn't find the memory. "Rach, I'm so sorry, I can't - "

"Forget it," she said, turning her heals and going downstairs to grab her coat and exit the house. Finn collapsed on the bed, angry. What could he have possibly forgotten? He was talking to Rachel for a while, then he went to get a drink, then….

Then it hit him.

* * *

_Dancing around the dance floor, he laughed, throwing his hands in the air. This was the time of his life. The perks of being a jock were amazing. He got the friends, the popularity – everything he could have ever wanted. _

_A bottle remained in his hand, occasionally gracing his lips. For a while, he felt like he was flying. It was exhilarating and he couldn't get enough of it. If it was up to him, he would stayed forever._

_Just then, Jeff tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, giving him a high five before the other boy whispered into his ear. It was quite hard to hear, but he got the message._

"_Dude, you should totally sleep with that loser over there. She may be a geek but she's hot. Make her feel special and then just leave her there to bask in the fact that she'll never be good enough for the popular crowd," Jeff told him with a nod. Finn smiled, completely unaware of what he was doing. Nodding, he set forward towards Rachel._

* * *

He shot up, his eyes wide.

Holy shit. Had he slept with her? He was drunk that night, so there was a huge chance that he had. She must have found out somehow. After all this time, he didn't think she had a right to hate him, but now he understood. He needed to hear her side of the story.

Quickly he ran outside, seeing Rachel on the sidewalk a few blocks down. He wasn't the fastest guy, but he tried his best to catch up to her. He had to. She turned, seeing him coming and groaned. Once he reached her, he stood in front of her, cutting her off. Only then did he see her cheeks stained with tears.

"I remember," he said to her. "I remember what he told me. I remember everything. Well.. not everything, but I know what happened. I know that.. I slept with you, and I was drunk."

Rachel shook her head, staying silent for a few seconds. "We didn't sleep together," she replied.

"Oh, good," he said, relieved.

"We were about to make love but then you fell asleep."

Finn froze, looking at her straight in the eyes. There was no way. Yeah, people passed out from too much alcohol, but how could he pass out before he was freaking about to have sex?

"I – I'm sorry, I.. shit," he swore, running a hand through his hair. "Look, is this really a place to talk about this?"

"No, but I'm not going back there, so you might as well continue to plead your case."

"I was drunk, okay? I just – I was an idiot and I listened to Jeff and I got under all that stuff people taught us about in middle school.. peer pressure, right? Anyways, I just need to hear your side of the story," he said to her.

"I already told you. You brought me up to your room, made me naked, and then when I was about to…" she said, disgusted by the memory. She sighed softly. "I was about to begin before I found you passed out on the bed below me."

"And after that?"

Rachel didn't have to think about that one. She remembered it clearly.

* * *

_People pointed fingers, laughing at her as she made her way down the stairs. Was this a joke? Was someone about to pour blood on her or had they lay butter on the steps for her to fall? No one could be that cruel._

"_How was he, huh? Was it all that you imagined?" a jock said, laughing. The crowd went along, sending a wave of noise towards her. _

_How did they know?_

"_What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to act innocent._

"_You got it on with Hudson, I know. He was just giving you a piece of what you'll never get again. You're a freak."_

"_I'm surprised he followed through," another boy said, laughing and giving Jeff a high-five._

_Her heart felt like it was ripped from her chest. Finn did this on purpose. For all she knew, he could have been faking it, awake in the bed. Rachel had never felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed in her life. She trusted him! She.. she thought that she loved him. But as the many experiences in her life had proved her, the love she imagined did not exist. The Finn she had known did not exist to her anymore. As far as she was concerned, he was dead to her._

* * *

Finn felt tears in his own eyes, wanting to get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness.

"Rach, I.. I am _so_ sorry," he told her. "I didn't want to hurt you. I'd never hurt you."

"You were a ghost to me, Finn. For years, I thought that I could forget you, but then.. just my luck! You're the boss at my new job!" she said in frustration, more tearing coming out.

"I trusted you!" she added, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Baby, I - "

"Don't call me that!"

He stood, numb. He didn't know what he could say or do to win her back.

"I almost gave myself entirely to you. Because.. I really, really cared about you, Finn. I was willing to let my worries go and to just.. be with you," she confessed. That part broke his heart even more.

"But I'm glad that things happened the way they did. I'm better off without you," she added, pushing past him with a broken heart, and nothing more to explain.

* * *

**There it is! Sorry it took so long. Now Finn's going to try and win her back!**

**Reviews and comments are appreciated :)**

**- Jenny & Carolina**


	7. Chapter 7 - Haunted

**Thank you soooo much for all the comments! We are taking your suggestions into consideration, but stay tuned. Also – Carolina has a plan for all of our chapters! Awesome, right? So far, we have it going to 25 chapters, so expect a lot more from us. Again, thank you for the support :)**

**And I know you voted against it, but I have a slight mention of Brittana in here. But don't worry, it's just for tension. The main focus is Finchel :)**

**I snuck in a little personal opinion of mine about Finn's memory in there. Let's see if you can find it.**

**- Jenny & Carolina**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Finchel, etc. is not mine.**

* * *

There was nothing more that she could say to him. Nothing could mend her heart that had been broken for years. All this time, a part of her wanted to believe him, that he could really be that young boy inside, but that night at Christmas proved her wrong. She couldn't let anyone break her heart anymore. Last night, she considered not even dating anymore, but a night's sleep had made her think more rationally. She wasn't going to let Finn ruin her entire future. She had an amazing life ahead of her; Broadway, fulfilling her dreams of fame, and after many years of performing, settling down to have a family. Of course, the last part was a bit uncertain, but she knew what she wanted. Not even Finn Hudson could get in front of that.

Rachel sat near the window, knees to her chest. The dorm was quite for the time being, with Santana writing her essay (which to many people's disbelief, she was actually quite proficient on), and Kurt spending time with some other friends. She slowly turned her head, watching the Latina as she wrote diligently, her eyes planted on the screen. Rachel bit her lip, sighing softly.

Getting up, she walked to the desk where her friend sat, noticing her notebook. The front cover had many scribbles, with hearts in bright colors. It didn't take long to notice a familiar name written in the corners.

"Is that Brittany's handwriting?" Rachel asked.

Santana immediately snapped out of it, grabbing her notebook and shoving it into her bag beside her. She looked tense, almost as if she was hiding something. Rachel scrunched her eyebrows, confused as to what was going on. For a few moments, everything remained still and silent. Even though they were opposites, Rachel and Santana had a close bond, and the brunette knew that something was definitely up. There was something that she wasn't telling her.

"We're getting pretty close these days," Santana said swiftly, playing it off like it was no big deal. Rachel stood, still in silence as her eyes fixated on her friend. "You know… you don't have to hide from me," she said softly, before Santana snapped back.

"I'm not hiding anything, Hobbit!"

Rachel stood, taken back. The last time she called her that, it was in high school, before they were friends, or even relatively civil with one another. Though she could have said much worse, it drove a dagger through her heart. She shrank back in shame, turning back around. Santana saw the pain on her face, but knew she could do little to help her, so she sat, shoving her hands to her face as the brunette walked away.

In that moment, she felt even more uncertain. How could Rachel press forward with her dreams if she couldn't even feel a simple ounce of support and trust from one of her closest friends?

* * *

Finn sat at the bar, bottle in hand. It wasn't very professional for the owner to be drinking on the job, but right now, he needed it in his system. To be honest, he found himself being quite hypocritical, being that alcohol was the reason he was in this situation – the situation where he was stuck searching for atonement. This atonement wouldn't come easy; he was sure of that. He needed to earn back Rachel's trust first, and become her friend once more. Every day he wished that he could go back to the first day he met her to start over on a clean slate. Thinking about how much different life would be if he hadn't made that one mistake actually pained his body, and he needed relief.

Unfortunately, the alcohol wouldn't help him escape from his torture. Rachel arrived at the bar, right on time for work. Going to slide her card, she rang in her time before heading to the main bar to set up a few glasses for the busy hours. At this time, the bar was dimly lit, with a few groups seated at tables, but the amount was not even close to the numbers they entertained in the later hours.

He watched her as she cleaned the tips of the glasses, so gently yet methodically and at a good pace. For only being at the job a few weeks, she was doing pretty well. Even when she was younger, she had an amazing ability to catch onto concepts quickly. It was one of the many reasons why he admired her.

Rachel kept her attention on the glasses, noticing Finn out of the corner of her eye. She, on the other hand, had absolutely no intention of talking to him, more or less having eye contact with him. The only reason she was allowing herself in the same vicinity was because of her job, which was needed dearly. Brittany approached her, arriving on time. Her smile was bright as always, but she seemed to have a sparkle in her eye. Rachel detected this, and raised a brow.

"Hi!" the blonde said in a giddy fashion, hopping along next to her to clean her glasses as well. Rachel stopped her work, looking at her friend while Brittany excitedly cleaned the glasses (which sounded quite entertaining and odd in itself). Besides the music playing from the speakers, there was a silence near them.

"What are you so excited about?" Rachel finally asked curiously. Brittany blushed. "I just came back from a date with Santana! Isn't she awesome? You're so lucky to have her as a roommate."

Rachel stood still, her eyes dazing out ahead of her. Santana was going out with Brittany. That was what she was hiding. Of course, Rachel had no problem with that, but the fact that her friend felt the need to hide something like that from her sort of hurt. What were her reasons? Did she feel bad for Rachel because she was alone? She sighed mentally, not blaming her for that reason. Even though she didn't tell her the details, Santana knew what happened between Rachel and Finn. And like a good friend, she didn't have to ask Rachel to know what was wrong. Though Rachel was a good actress, she wasn't putting on a show 24/7.

"Yeah," she replied simply, her smile fading. She continued to clean her glasses before going to the tables to set up. Bringing down the rest of the chairs, she set them neatly, her slight OCD getting in the way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Finn, sitting down at the bar with a bottle in his hand. This made her a little bothered, that he would just be sitting there watching. Just because he was charge didn't mean that he could do nothing.

Finally she looked up, catching his eye intentionally. She remained expressionless, and to her surprise, so did he. He looked at her with such lack of emotion that it sort of made her envious. Was he over what happened? A part of her, though she wouldn't admit it, wanted him to fight for her. The other half wanted nothing to do with him. There had to be a way to get over him. If she didn't she would go insane and lose focus from her dreams.

"Brittany! First customer!" Finn called when someone approached the bar. She seemed to be distracted by her phone, fiddling with the keyboard. The blonde scrambled over, apologizing to the young student before filling their order. Rachel sighed, watching as Finn ran a hand through his hair and retreated to the back room. She watched, sighing softly. No matter how long it would take to get over him, she knew without a doubt. It would be hell.

* * *

He settled on a movie after several minutes scrolling through the channels. _The Avengers _was on and Finn figured it was a good enough movie to keep him entertained, and distracted. All day long, he had been trying to figure out how to win Rachel back – if he even had her in the first place. They had been so close when they were younger, and he honestly missed her. Sure, he had turned into a jerk, but he still cared about her. His heart never changed.

Kurt entered the dorm, busting in without permission. Finn raised a brow, a little ticked off.

"Um… dude? It's called knocking?" Finn said, raising his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there making out with your girlfriend," Kurt joked, only realizing how hurtful it was until he turned to see Finn's face, embarrassed and ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his expression now sympathetic. He wasn't sure how to respond to Finn. He was his brother, but he was also one of Rachel's best friends. Kurt didn't like to choose sides.

"How was work?" he finally said, trying to redirect Finn's state of mind.

The other boy shrugged, putting his gaze back on the screen. "Same old," he said in a soft tone. "Bunch of drunks in there."

Kurt stopped what he was doing at coffee table and looked back at his step-brother. Still, he was at a loss for words. A part of him felt Rachel's rage and anger. He completely understood why she felt this way towards Finn now, after hearing the story on the day they went shopping. But the brother in him, the part that had known Finn for most of life, had spent time with him and had helped him through even the hardest times – he believed that he hadn't changed. At least, not truly changed. Finn still had a big heart that loved everything it touched. He shared his love and care everywhere he went, sharing it with everyone no matter the relationship. His heart was so big that it couldn't possibly disappear.

He didn't have to ask him to know what was on his mind.

"When was the last time you talked to Rachel?"

"Christmas…," Finn replied almost immediately, as if his mind had been replaying the memories in his head.

Kurt sighed, sitting down next to him. "Rachel has a right to be mad. To be completely honest, I wouldn't forgive the person if they did that to me, but … you're different, Finn. You're Finn Hudson. You're the sweetest guy I've ever known."

"Really? Because I seem to hurt everything I touch. I'm like a freaking flame-thrower."

Kurt raised a brow at the analogy. "What?"

"Everything I touch crumbles and burns…" Finn attempted to explain, but shook his head. "My point is… Rachel is never going to forgive me, okay? Our relationship is doomed. It's better that I just try to move on."

His brother was astonished by this. There was no way that he wanted to move on. If that was truly what he wanted, it wouldn't look so artificial.

"Next time, you could try lying a little better. Ever thought of enrolling in an acting class?" Kurt offered.

Finn snapped back with a glare, huffing. Kurt raised his hands in the air, getting up and heading towards the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"I just want to make it up to her… you know, prove to her that she's…. really, really important to me," the tall boy finally uttered. With his back towards Finn, Kurt smiled. He turned towards the boy on the couch and put a hand on his hip.

"Think about it. What made Rachel like you in the first place?"

"I don't know… my awesome looks?"

"Think harder."

Finn groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillows behind him. His mind searched for an answer, for someway to solve this puzzle. When he had first met Rachel – he didn't want to sound cocky but it was how he remembered it – it was like a light shown in her eyes. She was so pretty, even as a little girl, and when she saw him, it was like a lightening bolt struck his heart. Yeah, that was totally corny, but it was true. Rachel had been so sweet that day, and so kind that he wanted to be around her more. He _needed_ to be around her. And from her reaction, it seemed like she felt the same way.

Finn's head shot up, his body stiff in a sitting position. This startled Kurt, and he stood frozen with a small tub of ice cream in his hand. Quickly Finn turned his head towards his brother, eyes wide. But the ice cream wasn't what Finn cared about. He finally had an idea.

"I got it."

"I'm gonna recreate the day that we met."

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be super cute! But don't worry, it's gonna be a long road ahead. Lots of plot to fill your Finchel-hungry hearts. Feedback is appreciated!**

**Also, sorry for the wait. I started school and it's hard to get on my computer, but I'll try the best I can! Sorry too that it's a little short. I wanted to fit it in while I had the time to get on my computer. **

**- Jenny & Carolina**


	8. Chapter 8 - Back In Time

**Here's the cute chapter! Enjoy :) Last chapter was more of a filler, so here's the good stuff you've been waiting for.**

**-Jenny & Carolina**

**Disclaimer: Glee + characters are not mine. **

* * *

Rachel wiped the tables clean, making sure to get every last speck off the surface. Her nose was scrunched up, fiddling with a spot of spilled tequila that had made the table sticky.

Finn watched on, smiling as he watched her. She was so adorable when she was angry. That is, when she wasn't angry at _him_. Rachel that quality in her, that no matter what she was doing, she was being cute, and as much as he wanted to tell her that, he knew he shouldn't. If he did that, he would come off like he was flirting with her, which wasn't what he needed to do. Right now, he needed to address the task at hand.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her off. She was still cleaning the table, sighing as she relaxed for a moment, taking a break. A smile cracked on his lips again, but he was quick to hide it before she turned her head.

"I keep telling Josh that he's gotta clean it up immediately. If you leave it there, it hardly ever comes off," he said softly, trying to rub it off with the extra towel on the table. She watched him cautiously, trying to catch his motive. Then again, did he really need a motive? Who was she kidding? It was Finn; he always had a motive, and it wasn't always a positive one.

"Do you mind if I get back to my dorm? I have a lot of homework to do, and you know Professor Scott.. he's really punctual with assignments," she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's totally fine," he said. A smile appeared on his face before he had a chance to prevent it. She nodded, taking the towels and heading towards the bar to throw them in the wash-bin.

"Hey, Rach," Finn called back. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied as she walked towards the bar, not looking back.

He sighed, following her. "Can't you just give me a chance? I'm doing everything I can."

"I gave you several chances, Finn. You should at least be grateful for that," she replied, looking at him one last time before storming out of the bar. He dropped his head, groaning as he took a seat at the bar. By now, only a few employees were left, and the bar for the most part was quiet. He was left defeated. How could he possibly prove to her what she meant to him if she wouldn't give him a chance? Finn stared at the space in front of him and closed his eyes, trying to make a plan of action.

* * *

"He won't leave me alone!" she groaned, throwing her bag onto the bed. Kurt followed, sighing softly. He was aware of Finn's plan, but he couldn't spill. Actually, the whole idea was pretty darn cute, and usually Kurt had a hard time holding it in, but he promised Finn he would keep the secret. He was told to carry out the plan with no hesitations or doubts.

"He's just trying to make it up to you," he said softly, though he knew that it wouldn't come easily to Rachel.

"It will take him years, if not a lifetime for that to happen!" she replied, her eyebrows stitched together. She stood silent, her arms crossed. She had told Finn countless times to stay away from her. Just seeing him at work made her heart burn with rage, but there was nothing to avoid the situation. He was her boss, and she had to follow orders, no matter how hard it was.

Finding an open opportunity, Kurt went to the mailbox and pulled out a few pieces of mail. "Hey, Rach, did you check these out yet?" he asked, nonchalantly pulling out Finn's anonymous letter. She perked up, turning and going to him. She took the letter, reading the front.

_To Rachel,_ it read on the front, with her room number just below.

Curious, she opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You are so beautiful, perhaps even the most beautiful girl in the entire campus. Actually, no, the world. I would be so lucky to just look into your eyes and get lost in them._

She paused, looking up at Kurt. "This is so sappy…." She said with an amused grin. "Read on! What else did they say?" he replied, pretending he had no idea what was written next.

_I've seen you around school, and I really admire you. You have such a kind heart and I.._

The last two words were scribbled with a black pen.

_How about we meet and I'll tell you the rest? Meet me the Sandstone Playground, 3 PM. I'll be there :)_

_- Anonymous_

Rachel looked up quickly. "I'm not meeting an anonymous! They could be some … serial killer! Or some creep!" Kurt tried to calm her down, setting the letter down on the table nearby. "Come on, it sounds like fun! And hey… you've been looking for a distraction from Finn. Isn't this a good opportunity?"

She paused, thinking about it for a little bit. This was risky, and potentially dangerous. But he was right; a distraction was what she needed. "Fine. But you're coming with me."

Kurt clapped his hands, quickly going to grab his coat. Rachel did the same, slipping on her mittens and hat. Once they were both ready, they left the dorms and headed towards the sidewalk where they hailed a cab. The drive to the playground made Rachel anxious, wondering who had written the letter. Perhaps it was someone at work who watched her from afar but was too afraid to approach her? She held Kurt's hand tightly as she tried to figure out the answer to that question.

Finally approaching the park, she searched for an adult figure, but all she could see were small children playing in the snow. She kept close to Kurt for warmth, holding his arm as they entered the playground. Her body shook from the cold and the nerves, hoping that someone wasn't about to attack her. Rachel's eyes scanned the area, searching for her secret admirer. Suddenly, she lost the feeling of someone against her arm. She turned abruptly, looking for Kurt, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" she called, scared.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice called.

She froze right in her tracks. Finn appeared from behind the slide, smiling at her.

"You… what are you doing here?"

"I don't know… I was planning on meeting someone here, around say… 3?" he added with a grin.

Rachel didn't know what to say. "This isn't funny, Finn. I told you to stay away from me," she said, about to turn around before he stopped her.

"Please, Rach. Just hear me out."

She did as she was told, looking cautiously over at him. Going to her, he held out his hand. Rachel looked back questioningly, confused as to what he was doing. "What are you -"

"I'm Finn Hudson." He paused. "And you are?"

Rachel knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to start over. It wasn't that easy, she thought to herself. He would have to do a hell of a lot more than that. But a part of her thought it was adorable. It reminded her of the Finn she had met long ago.

After a few moments of contemplation, she held out her hand.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. But Rachel will suffice," she replied, keeping her expression polite and calm. Slowly she extended her arm and shook his hand.

Finn grinned proudly, seeing his plan go into motion. "Can I show you something?" he asked, motioning for her to follow him. She grinned, walking behind him towards the swings nearby.

They sat down, swinging. Their efforts weren't that successful, being that there was snow on the ground, but it made Rachel laugh.

"So, Rach… tell me about yourself," he asked, playing along with his game.

She thought, looking across as she watched the playing children. One fell straight on his face onto the snow, making her smile for a second.

"I've been singing and dancing since I could remember… and I have the trophies to prove it," she started. "It's my dream.. Performing. It makes me feel alive," she said, feeling herself going into a trance, which she quickly traced and stopped. "What about you? What kind of person are you, Finn?" she asked, wondering what his answer would be.

"Well…." He paused, not sure what to say. "I play the drums pretty well, but other than that, I'm not that talented. I mean, I guess if you considered tripping up the stairs a talent, you could go with that." This made Rachel laugh, biting her lip. He stared at her, his eyes fixated on her beautiful smile.

"What brings you to New York?" she asked. Finn never really thought of that. Initially, it was just a spontaneous idea to come to the city. His step-brother Kurt was going there for college, so he applied as well. Months later, and he got into the same college.

"I don't know. People said you could find any job here. The only thing I was sure of was that I was gonna get out of Lima. I needed to." He stared out into the distance, thinking. She didn't reply, but looked over at him with a sympathetic smile. For a while, they swung, talking about silly little things. In that moment, she had forgotten about the Finn he had turned into. This? This was the boy she cared about.

"I better go find Kurt. He'll be on the other side of the city, for all I know," she said as she got up. Finn followed her. "Wait!" He pulled out something from his bag, unwrapping it. She looked in curiosity, wondering what it could possibly be. He took out a book, _Mary Had a Little Lamb_. She raised an eyebrow, confused at first. But then quickly, she remembered. Her fathers read the book to them when they were younger. It was tradition, no matter how many times they listened to the story. "Finn…" He wasn't done yet. He pulled out a wrapped bag, handing it to her. Inside were chocolate chips cookies, like the ones they devoured when they were younger. Her heart skipped a beat, wondering what he was up to. Just when she thought he was done, he had one more item.

A lily. Like the one he had given her when they first met.

"A lily," she said, pretending to sound surprised.

"Yeah, it symbolizes friendship and devotion. At least, that's what Google said," he added.

She smiled, taking the flower in her hands. "Thank you," she replied simply. "I don't understand, Finn. What… what is all of this for?"

"I want to start over. I know I was an ass, and I made a huge mistake, but… I'm begging you to give me a chance. As friends. I'm asking for a chance to be friends with you again."

Rachel looked back down at the flower, the image of his small persona appearing in her mind. She smiled, picturing his side-grin, cuter than ever. Looking back at him, she noticed the same grin on his face in front of her.

He had hurt her – more than she could describe. But as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't get him out of her head. She was going to give this a try, as friends.

"Baby steps," she said softly, to which Finn smirked proudly. _Bingo_.

"I mean it, Finn. No monkey business. I haven't forgiven you yet," she warned.

"I know, I know. I wasn't expecting you to forgive me so easily. That's why I'm gonna make it up to you over time, like… baby steps."

What was she getting into? She swore that she wasn't going to get involved. An independent Rachel was much more successful and on task. In that way, there were no distractions or drama to stress her out and make her head spin. Having Finn back in her life, even as a friend would be a big risk. She had a crush on him once, being the one guy that she wanted. Could she handle going back in time and starting over completely? Given, the past couldn't be erased, and things would be difficult, but the fact that he was showing effort to prove to her that he cared meant a lot to her. In that moment, her heart overpowered her head, which told her no, and she nodded.

"That sounds like a plan," she said. "I'll see you at work?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And Finn?" She paused, making sure to word her thoughts perfectly. "This is the Finn that I've been looking for. The one I met so many years ago."

"Well… I did just sort of recreate the first time we met… I even baked the cookies myself."

She laughed softly, nodding. "Yes you did. And… I loved it," she said honestly. "And the letter?"

"That was Kurt.. his suggestion. My handwriting sucks, but I told him what to say. 'Cept he made it super corny," he replied, embarrassed. She giggled in response, nodding. "That's an understatement. I admit, at first I thought I was meeting with a poet," she said, then paused. "Or a pervert."

He shook his head, biting his lip. "You know me; I'm not that good with words." It made sense in his head. "And I'm definitely not a creep. I promise." She smiled, a shiver rocketing up her spine as a breeze passed by.

"That definitely puts my mind at ease." Rachel looked at him, seeing the young boy once again. "I'll see you, Finn," she said finally before she turned to head back to the sidewalk, where Kurt was sitting on a bench. Once she reached him, he smiled, getting up. "Is that a smile I see?!"

She elbowed him, laughing. "Oh, shut up!" she said to him as she guided him towards an available cab.

Finn watched as she walked off, grinning at himself. He did it. He actually did it. He convinced her to give him a second chance. Quickly he threw his fist in the air, celebrating his tiny victory. This was the start of something amazing. He could really get her back. Now, his only worry was screwing up.

That couldn't be too hard… right?

* * *

**There it was! I hope you liked it :) Rachel's gonna give him a chance, but it's not gonna come along easy!**

**Stay tuned.**

**- Jenny & Carolina**


	9. Chapter 9 - New Year's Resolutions

**So pleased with the feedback! Here is the next chapter! I was super excited to write this one and I hope you like it too! This chapter (like most of the others) is written from Rachel's experiences. I also apologize for any errors…I wanted to get this posted before the tribute!**

**And tonight is Cory's tribute episode… I hope everyone is watching! **

**- Jenny & Carolina**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Finchel, not mine.**

* * *

There wasn't a single word that she could use to describe how she had been feeling over these past few days. They were quick, but so much had happened that she had a hard time putting it together. Only six days ago did she hate him, making him remember what he did to her back in high school. And now, on New Year's Eve, she was giving him another chance.

New Year's Eve is about second chances, isn't it? It's a time when people get to start on a clean slate and to avoid the mistakes that were made in the previous year. Of course, Finn's slate wouldn't be completely clean, but in comparison to before, it was a start.

Rachel put on her scarf and mittens, fixing her hat as she prepared to go out into the cold. It was nearly midnight, and they had to get to the party quickly if she was going to make it. A friend of Santana's was having a party on the rooftop of a building, with a spectacular view of the ball. It was the perfect spot for a New Year's party. She made her way across the city in the cab, shivering as she tried to keep warm. Icicles were forming in the windows, and she wouldn't be surprised if some started growing on her nose. Thankfully, she arrived at the spot and got out of the cab, paying the driver. She hurried inside the building, going to the elevator. Then, she saw a familiar face.

"I didn't think you'd show up," Finn said with a grin, waiting next to the elevator. She smiled, approaching him. She was still a little unsure of their new-found friendship. There was still tension in her body, mostly because of the stiffness from the cold, but her heart ached being so close to him. There was an internal conflict inside her body that she couldn't describe. Should she, or shouldn't she?

But she had already made that decision. She gave Finn another chance. Why, she wasn't sure. But something in her heart told her that it could be worth it.

"I've never missed the ball drop. I'd hate for tonight to be the first time," she said with a weak smile. He grinned in reply, interrupted when the elevator beeped, the doors opening. They both entered and waited as it brought them up.

It then occurred to her that the last time they were in an elevator, they had kissed. It was an amazing kiss; she wasn't going to deny it. But he had taken advantage of her in her emotional state, sweeping her from under her feet and breaking down her walls. She couldn't let anyone do that again. It was too risky. Once again, her thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the elevator, and soon, they exited together.

They entered the rooftop, the chill once again hitting her bare face. She shivered, blowing out a breath. "Only thirty minutes until midnight? We sure are late," she said worriedly. He shrugged. "Didn't miss the ball drop, which is all that matters." She agreed with him, so she walked towards the crowd where she hoped to find Santana. "Um.. I'll see you later?" she said to him as she turned around, to which he nodded.

As Rachel slipped off to find someone, Finn went to the table, getting a glass of water. The cold air made his throat dry, and he actually thought that he was catching on a cold.

A few ladies were looking at him from afar, and he paused, raising a brow. One smirked, waving to him. For a second, he was about to go over there, but his heart told him not to. Sleeping with another woman tonight would make Rachel lose her trust in him. Given, they weren't together nor did she have control over him, but doing such things would prove to her that he couldn't change. So, he simply smiled back and walked away towards the food where he found a good distraction.

Rachel found Santana and grabbed her by surprise. "Hi!" she said excitedly, seeing the ball in the distance. Santana flinched, frightened. "Hell, Berry! Would you stop doing that?" Soon enough, she softened up. "I'm glad you could make it. I sort of.. I don't know, apologize for the way I've been acting. I know I'm supposed to be a bitch, but to be completely honest, you don't deserve that." She paused. "No matter how much I want to shove a sock in your mouth every time you speak." Rachel smiled, laughing softly. "I love you too, Santana," she replied before saying, "So who's going to be your midnight kiss?" The Latina smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "I've got somebody in mind. It's _you_ that I'm worried about," she told her.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know… I'm sure that I'll find someone." Santana didn't look amused.

* * *

Picking up a glass of water, Rachel brought the liquid to her mouth. Her throat was dry from the stiff air around her, and she could feel her body start to burn. She wasn't much of a winter person, and found every possible way to get out of the cold. Tonight, however, was unavoidable, so she trekked through the bitter air for the sake of new beginnings.

Her eyes caught onto Finn again, who was talking with a friend of his. He was older, perhaps a senior? Rachel wasn't quite sure, but she figured she might as well go over and talk to them. After all, if she stood next to the drinks too long, people may have thought that she was anti-social.

Waltzing over to Finn, she smiled as she noticed her. "Hey," he said, raising his eyebrows. His friend smiled at her as well; he looked very friendly, and a nice person to spend time with. "This is Connor," Finn said finally, motioning to the young man in front of him. "Pleasure," Connor replied, holding out a hand. A little hesitantly, Rachel pulled her hand out of her warm pockets to shake his hand. "My name is Rachel Berry. But just Rachel will suffice." Connor seemed amused, smiling and nodding his head. "I know. Finn has talked about you a lot."

Rachel raised a brow, to which Finn immediately defending himself. "He asked me about some of the new employees at the bar. I had to give him a couple of profiles so he knows the people who are serving him," he slipped, nodding. Rachel pursed her lips slightly, fighting back a grin.

"So, what is your New Year's resolution?" Connor asked, noticing that a silence was growing between them. Rachel stood with her hands firmly in her pockets. She wasn't quite sure. Right now, all she could think about was the cold. But something came to mind.

"I want to trust my instincts more often. You know, take risks, despite the consequences. Given, I have done that my entire life, but lately I have been unsure of myself. I think this year will really be the year that I make it big."

Both Finn and Connor looked impressed. "Looks like you have a lot of confidence in yourself. That's a great quality to have," the blonde boy told her.

Rachel nodded, shrugging. "It comes from amazing support. Particularly my fathers, but also.. my friends."

The three of them spoke for a while longer, laughing and listening to Connor's wild stories of when he was younger. He was an imaginative young man, and Rachel found his way of thinking quite inspiring. He was a psychology major, and from what he implied, he had great grades in school. When he quickly mentioned his grades, Rachel felt a tinge of jealousy inside. Her grades were quite proficient, but not as spectacular as she wished they would be. No matter how hard she tried, she could never hit the mark. _Perhaps that should be another one of my resolutions_, she thought.

Finally, Connor's girlfriend came over. Her hair was medium brown, and by the looks of it (being that it was in a side-braid), her hair was pretty long. Her body was slim, but too slim, and her eyes were hazel. As far as first perceptions go, she looked very sweet and charming.

"Hey, this is Ava, my girlfriend. Music major," Connor said, introducing her to Finn and Rachel. "I find it quite odd that I haven't seen you before. I am in that area of interest as well," Rachel piped in. Ava shook her head, laughing softly. "I just transferred," she explained. "It was a big decision moving from Florida, but I did it for this big guy right here," she said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss Connor. Finn and Rachel stood awkwardly, not quite sure what was going on. "Sorry," Ava piped back when she realized what she was doing. "Do you mind if I steal him? It was so nice to meet you," she added, pulling Connor away.

A bit taken back by the quick change of events, Rachel stood with her eyes wide and body stiff. Slowly she turned to Finn with a surprised look that slowly melded into a smile. They both laughed, easing the tension between them. For a couple seconds, they said nothing, but any chance of conversation was dismissed when someone in the crowd announced the time. There was one minute until the drop. "Come on," Finn said, taking her hand and leading her towards the railing, where the best view was. As they walked, people cut them off, and before she could catch his hand, they were lost in the crowd. Rachel, once again, stood alone in the middle of the crowd. Still, she made her way to the railing, seeing Times Square lit up with bright lights. The people before were huddled together, anxiously awaiting the start of the new year. She smiled, looking out as other people stood on their decks and rooftops, seeing a view similar to hers. In that moment, she truly felt happy … like she was on top of the world.

Thirty seconds were left, and she still could not see Finn nor Santana. She was a bit disappointed, being that they were her friends (it was still odd calling Finn a friend). She wanted to share the start of the year with the people she loved, but as she thought, she realized she already was. New York. The people in the city that she loved. They were the best people in the world, as far as she was concerned. Spending time with them, despite the unfamiliarity, would still be worth while. Because when people join together for a common purpose, a common goal, it should be celebrated.

The ball began to drop, and she could feel her body shake. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but she didn't let it bother her. Smiling was something she hadn't done in a while, and the pain that she experienced was well worth it.

* * *

_5…._

Rachel stood in the crowd, seeing the ball near its destination. Her body shook with excitement as she waited to hear the crowd scream. The people around her held their glasses in the air, laughing and jumping in excitement.

* * *

_4…_

Couples stood together, getting ready to plant one on each other when the new year began. Not that far away, Rachel had seen Brittany clinging onto Santana. Finn was nowhere to be seen, but then again, he was probably with someone else. Not that it bothered her.

* * *

_3…_

She looked around her, the people on their feet, glasses in the air. The aroma was of alcohol and sugar, from what she didn't know. The air was cold yet refreshing, like it was beginning to clean off the marks made by the year.

* * *

_2…_

A young student came next to her, a friendly smile on his face. She smiled in reply, wondering what his intention was. His eyes were on her lips, and she froze. He was quite attractive, and seemed decent, so it wouldn't be such a crime to kiss him, would it?

* * *

_1…_

He began to lean in, and she stayed still, a little cautious yet anxious. This would certainly be an interesting start to the new year.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The people yelled in unison, cheering filling the air. Confetti trickled from above, lights shining in her eyes and stereos blaring in her ears. It was both overwhelming and thrilling.

Just when she was about to kiss the stranger, someone took her and planted one on her. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't know who it was, but she continued. Their mouths melted together, sending bolts up her spine. She kissed him deeply, wanting more of this stranger's kiss, but then snapped out of it. She had no idea who this person was.

Her brain almost exploded when she saw that it was Finn. "Happy New Year, Rach," he said with a smile. She stood, dumbfounded, her lips swollen. "This doesn't mean anything," she said quickly. "I know," he replied, "I just didn't want you to start off the year kissing a guy that didn't care about you." Rachel looked up at him and with a blank expression on her face, not quite sure of what to make of it. Yes, the kiss was spectacular, but had he just taken advantage of her once again? His reasoning was the only thing that stopped her from slapping him on the cheek. In fact, she found quite adorable.

Together they turned towards Times Square, seeing the citizens celebrate. She held his arm, cuddling close to him in attempt to keep warm. He smiled proudly, wrapping an arm around her. The year had barely begun and it was already starting off on an awesome note. For the both of them, the future was unclear, but it was moving in a positive direction, which was satisfying.

* * *

She found herself holding onto the light pole, staring out into Times Square once again. There were still people on the streets, but many were beginning to retreat back to their apartments. The noise had not yet quieted down, being that people were continuing their adventures with alcohol, but it was enough so that her ears were no longer ringing.

Finn approached her suddenly, trying not to scare her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked as he looked out into the cityscape. She nodded in response, keeping her eyes on the city. The lights were bright, and the ball glowed, changing colors every few seconds. It was an amazing sight.

"Hey uh.. do you mind if we take a picture?" he asked. He pauses before continuing. "I know this sounds pretty corny, but one of my New Year's resolutions is to um.. not only have a better memory, but to focus on the good memories. Not dwell on the bad ones, you know?"

"Sure," she said with a soft smile.

After a friend took Finn's phone to take the picture, Finn went alongside Rachel, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She fought the urge to push him away. After all, for so many years, that was all she knew – to push him away. Now, she remembered what promise she had made to herself, and she was not going to break it. She would give him a chance.

And besides, it was only a harmless picture.

Smiling, the two of them posed for the picture, with the bright lights in the background. It was an awesome picture, Finn told her, and she willingly agreed. After a few minutes, she yawned, feeling fatigue come over her.

"I think I'm gonna head out," she said to him softly.

"Already? The party just started," he said, surprised, but with a grin.

"Parties aren't really my thing," she explained, the experiences of her past practically plating a mask over her face.

He paused, feeling his heart sink. That was a stupid thing for him to say.

"Right. Sorry. Um.. do you want me to take you home?"

"No, that's quite alright," she replied, shaking her head. Awkwardness spurred in the air, and the two of them couldn't find the words to say. So instead, Rachel said one last goodbye as she left Finn standing there. He wanted to scream after her, but the words stood at the tip of his tongue.

* * *

Rachel was still awake when Santana had returned to the dorm. The Latina's legs were wobbly and her hair was a mess, but she still looked somewhat conscious. Rachel helped her to the bed, pulling her under the covers and making sure she wasn't going to pass out in front of her. She had been present for many of Santana's drunken nights, and it was certainly interesting, to say the least.

"Mmph," Santana mumbled, turning over on the bed as Rachel placed a bucket near her.

"_So_… were you a lucky lady tonight?" she asked, with a hint of a laugh.

Rachel paused, shaking her head with a laugh. She didn't know if there was anything that occurred tonight that was considered lucky, but it was definitely something. It was something that started her new year with a huge spark.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she answered anyway, with a smile on her lips.

Her phone buzzed, showing a text from Finn, with the picture of them that was taken at the party. She smiled, seeing his lop-sided grin that she had adored when she was little. But come to think of it, that hadn't changed. She could be mad at him all she wanted, but her love for his smile would never change.

So perhaps the New Year had started, and resolutions would be made, but there were some things, especially between Finn and Rachel, that would _never_ change.

* * *

**Did you like it? I loved writing it. And for those of you who think I'm letting Finn off easy - that's not true. Just wait until later chapters and let the angst unfold. Like I said, we have 25 chapters and plenty of awesome plot to come. **

**- Jenny & Carolina**


End file.
